


Janto and The Superpower Thing

by JB Harris (LizAna)



Series: The Janto Files [21]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not literally, he's just got jack wrapped around his finger, ianto has a super power, not really - Freeform, random ideas, well maybe literally sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAna/pseuds/JB%20Harris
Summary: Ianto has his own secret super power, only he doesn't even realise it until Owen points it out to him. Will he use his power for good or evil? (NB: this is not an actual super power story, just Ianto being Ianto and not realising how much sway he has overJack)
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: The Janto Files [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/934125
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

It started at a midweek meeting on a Wednesday morning. Ianto was keeping a mental list as always, waiting for Jack to finish summarising the week so far and touching base on all ongoing assignments before he went around the team members to check they didn't have anything to add before the meeting wrapped up.  
Gwen banged on about her upcoming wedding plans for a bit, wanting to make sure all her work was going to be covered the week she went away for her honeymoon. Owen spent a good five minutes extolling the virtues of being elbow deep in alien guts and some viscose liquid he'd discovered that seemed to have rejuvanative cell growth properties. Tosh asked Jack about some quantum equation that sounded like gibberish as she and Jack tossed technobabble back and forth between themselves until Owen looked like he was about to expire from boredom.  
"Ianto, anything to add?" Jack finally asked, turning the full attention of his warm blue gaze on him. "Love today's choice in suit, by the way. That purple shirt really brings out your eyes."  
Ianto smiled back at him, smoothing a hand over his perfectly straight tie. He'd known it would be a good choice the second he'd laid eyes on it.  
"Is it still harassment when I'm shagging the boss?" he mused, enjoying the surprised quirk of Jack's eyebrow in response.  
"Yes," Owen butted in, voice laced with annoyance. "It's harassment for the rest of us. We all know you're shagging like a couple of demented bunnies. No need to bring it up at the midweek meeting. Clearly, it's not on the day's agenda."  
Owen flicked said agenda -- the same one Ianto had spent an hour typing up earlier that morning on a laptop while still in bed with Jack -- across the table, sending it fluttering to the floor.  
Jack kicked back in his chair and laced his hands over his stomach. "Ianto, make a note. Owen's not happy about the fact you missed putting a bullet point addressing our shagging on the agenda."  
Tosh unsuccessfully smothered a laugh, while Gwen shook her head slightly in bemusement.  
Owen, however, glared at Jack. "Damn it, Harkness that is not what I--"  
"Noted," Ianto smoothly took a small notepad out of his jacket pocket and pointedly clicked the top of his pen. "Next Wednesday, I'll be sure to include a new bullet point for shagging. Do I need to make an addendum for different positions?"  
At this, Jack laughed outright which set Tosh and Gwen off into giggles, despite how hard Owen glared at them.  
"Can't believe I left a decent job in London to come and work at this three ringed circus sideshow," Owen muttered darkly, crossing his arms.  
"Come on now, Owen, don't be like that," Gwen said from where she sat beside him. "Not when you make such a good ape around the place."  
Tosh and Gwen laughed even harder, while Jack just grinned.  
"Ha ha, bloody hilarious," Owen griped. "Are we done? Some of us have actual work to get back to."  
"Ianto?" Jack prompted, since he hadn't actually gotten the chance to address his issues for the day.  
"Just one small item. I'd like to know who is responsible for taking the clean tea towels to wipe up God only knows what substances and then putting them back in the kitchen."  
Ianto pointedly looked at Owen since he was already pretty sure who the responsible party was, but no one said anything. Jack glanced around the table, and then aimed a shrug at Ianto.  
"Jack, does it really need spelling out?" Ianto said, nodding his head toward the doctor.  
Jack sighed and then shot a light glare at Owen. "Owen, stop messing with Ianto's tea towels."  
"Fair go!" Owen tossed back a little too defensively, in Ianto's opinion. He smirked when the doctor glared at him. "Just 'cos Ianto said it was me, that's the end of the story? How'd you know it wasn't Gwen or Tosh?"  
"Just quit it." Jack pointed a stern finger at Owen and then declared the meeting over. The girls both left the conference room to get back to their own work, while Owen muttered all the way out behind them. Ianto started cleaning up the discarded plates of biscuits and empty coffee mugs, but paused when Jack stopped next to him, sliding a hand over his hip and brining their bodies closer together.  
"Are you really going to add shagging to next week's agenda?" Jack asked with an irreverent gleam in his eyes.  
"The idea has merits," he replied with a smile. "But I suppose we should at least try to adhere to some semblance of professional standards."  
"Pity," Jack murmured, leaning in to kiss him just below his ear. "I was particularly looking forward to the addendum on different positions."  
He gave a nonchalant shrug. "I'd be happy to provide you with your own personal report, sir."  
Jack gave a half smile, the gorgeously mischievous one that never failed to make Ianto's heart skip a beat. "Have it on my desk by end of day."  
Jack went to step away, but Ianto caught a handful of his shirt and tugged him back."You forgot something."  
Confusion played briefly over Jack's face until Ianto leaned in and kissed him, delving his tongue into Jack's mouth, just the way he knew Jack liked it. When he pulled back, he was satisfied with the uneven exhale Jack released.  
"I think purple makes you extra sassy." Jack ran a proprietary hand down his chest, not stopping until he cupped Ianto where he'd grown half-hard from the brief but sensuous kiss. "Remind me to show you exactly how much I like it later."  
"I'll add it to the afternoon's briefing," he replied, managing to keep his voice mostly even, despite the way Jack's fingers were subtly stroking him.  
Jack edged closer. "You know, maybe we could just--"  
"Nope." Ianto stepped out of his reach and returned to clearing the table. "Work to do."  
While he didn't mind the team knowing him and Jack were shagging, and he definitely didn't mind joking about it, especially at Owen's expense, that didn't mean he wanted to give them front row seats. Besides, getting caught shagging in the conference room just seemed so passé.  
Jack made one of his thwarted growling noises, before shaking his head slightly and leaving the conference room. Ianto breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone. Although he didn't relish the idea of getting caught shagging in the conference room, he also knew that the slightest hint of challenge or whiff of persuasion from Jack, and he would have found himself naked with one of them -- hard to say which one of them -- bent over the conference room table.  
He paused, imagining the sight of Jack in exactly that position and decided they definitely needed to revisit that idea later. After hours. As for now, he had a list of things a mile long to get thought, starting with rewashing his tea towels thanks to Owen and his alien gunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto decided that upcoming wedding stress and fact that Gwen had let herself get so emotionally attached to Beth before her demise had made Gwen rather cranky. Or, as Owen had put it, _a right stroppy bitch_. That had resulted in a shouting match between the two of them worthy of any stoush in the stands of a rugby match until Jack had yelled from his office that they better put in a sock in it before they both found themselves cleaning out the weevil cages.   
Ianto had rolled his eyes at the fact one of his weekly jobs was considered punishment to the rest of the team. Not surprising, he supposed. It was pretty grotty.   
Ianto had just come up from the morgue after interning the latest body of Beth. He'd put several others in there over the past days, collecting all the dead members of the alien sleeper cell. Gwen was at her workstation, muttering to herself while she tried to make a phone call and sort through a stack of papers on her desk at the same time. The files got away from her, sliding onto the floor and scooting off in all directions. Ianto winced as Gwen swore loudly. Owen glanced at her from his own workstation, rolling his eyes and pointedly turning his back on her. Tosh had headphones in her ears and was fully immersed in the program she was currently running. Jack was- Ianto glanced around, unable to see their boss. Probably on a bloody rooftop somewhere, brooding about the latest calamity.   
Maybe the situation with the sleeper cell of aliens hadn't turned out as well as Gwen had wanted, but at least the world was in one piece.   
Ianto sighed and walked over to crouch down across from Gwen, helping her gather up the scattered papers, giving her a silent moment to collect herself and pretending like he hadn't seen her dashing tears away from her lashes. When all the papers were retrieved, he reached out and gently took the pile she was holding. The sound of the lift lowering from the Plass alerted him to the fact that Jack had returned from wherever he'd been.   
"What's all this, then?" he asked, as he arranged the documents neatly together.   
Gwen sat back on her heels with a small sniff. "All the families of those sleeper aliens. Police reports that need redacting. Media stories that have to be discredited and about twenty other things that need doing."   
Ianto nodded, since he'd mostly known. Gwen had insisted this morning that she take care of it all, even though much of it usually fell under Ianto's purview.   
Jack had let her have her way without a single protest, as he was so often wont to do.   
"Tell you what." He tucked the files under his arm and helped Gwen to her feet. "How about I take some of this off your hands?"   
She took a breath and he could just see she was winding up, all ready to get defensive and Gwen-like.   
"Not all of it, mind," he said hurriedly. "Just some. I can handle the news reports and contact some of the families."   
Jack appeared around the base of the water tower and jogged up the few metal steps, coming to a stop as he saw them standing there. He frowned, obviously picking up on the tension.   
"Jack, I was just offering Gwen some assistance with this lot." Ianto held up the files in question.   
"It's fine," Gwen replied stubbornly, no hint of tears visible now Jack was standing in front of her. She reached for the files, but Ianto handed them to Jack.   
Jack took a cursory flip through them.   
"I can do it. I've got it all under control," Gwen insisted.   
In the background, Owen snorted with derisive amusement. He'd spun his chair back around to watch the unfolding scene. "If by under control you mean making the rest of us listen to your bitching and moaning, sure, you're all over it." Owen said, grinning when Gwen glared at him.   
"Like you can talk, Owen!" Gwen snapped back.   
Ianto closed his eyes briefly, praying the shouting match wasn't about to resume. No wonder Jack had spent all morning out of the hub. Ianto only wished he could have gone with him.   
"Enough," Jack said sternly before Owen could reply. "Ianto, what else have you got to do this afternoon?"   
"Just the usual," he replied with a shrug. "Won't be much trouble to add a few of these tasks to my list."   
"I said I could do it, Jack," Gwen insisted, holding a hand out for the files.   
Ianto could see Jack wavering under Gwen's stubbornness. He let her have the files back and she immediately started shuffling them out of the order Ianto had put them in. No wonder it was taking her so bloody long to get through it all.   
Jack shrugged as if he was washing his hands of it. He started to turn away, but Ianto caught his eye. He didn't care if he was stepping on Gwen's pride or whatever. It made more sense for him to help her get through it all quicker. And the faster they could put this case behind them, the better as far as he was concerned.   
"Jack," he said, in the tone of voice that told the older man Ianto wasn't ready for this conversation to be over.   
Jack paused long enough to glance over his shoulder at Gwen. "Give him half the files, Gwen. I want it taken care of by the end of day, and the rate you're going, it won't be done before the end of the week."   
Jack slipped his arms out of his jacket and tossed it in Ianto's direction, then hurried toward his office without waiting to see how Gwen took his parting order.   
Ianto draped Jack's coat over his arm and then held a hand out for the files Gwen was holding.   
"Fine." Gwen slapped the entire lot into his outstretched hand. "Have at it. I'm going for an early lunch."   
She grabbed her bag from the draw in her workstation and swiftly headed for the cog wheel door. Ianto glanced over to see Owen wasn't watching Gwen leave, but staring at him speculatively.   
"What?" he asked self-consciously, reaching up to straighten his tie.   
Owen looked like he was thinking about saying something, but then shook his head and spun his chair back to face his work station. "Nothing. Other than a coffee wouldn't go astray before you start on the work you pilfered from Gwen."   
"I was trying to help her, Owen," he replied in annoyance. "Actually, I was trying to help all of us. I seem to remember you were the one who so unhelpfully pointed out the mood she was in."   
"Yeah, but I didn't go tattling to Daddy, did I?"   
Ianto made a face at Owen referring to Jack as _daddy_. There was just something so wrong about it. "Thank you ever so much for that disturbing epithet."   
Owen grinned at him. "Come on, Ianto. Don't pretend like Jack hasn't made you call him daddy a time or two."   
He shot Owen a nasty glare. He wasn't even going to dignify that with an answer. Instead, he made his way up to Jack's office, where Jack was parked behind his desk, a pencil in his mouth as he reviewed some notes Tosh had made about anomalous rift readings at some hospital.   
"Did Gwen leave?" Jack asked without raising his eyes from the papers on his desk.   
"Yep. Early lunch, she said." Ianto set the files on the corner of Jack's desk and then hung his coat up on the stand, brushing off some stray dust along the tails.   
"Probably for the best," Jack murmured distractedly. "Hopefully some food and fresh air will improve her disposition for the afternoon."   
Ianto rather thought it'd be the glass or two of wine she'd probably down with her lunch that was more likely to do that.   
"Do you think I tattle to you on the others?" Ianto blurted out the thought as it came into his head. Owen's words had gotten to him more than he'd like to admit.   
Jack finally looked up from the paperwork to frown at him in confusion. "Tattle? What are you, a bunch of fourth graders?"   
"Sometimes you'd think so," he muttered.   
Jack pushed his chair back from the desk and motioned Ianto closer. He went to perch on the corner of the desk, but Jack dragged him closer, dislodging the papers he'd been reading. Jack settled a hand on each hip and moved his chair around until he was in front of Ianto. "What made you ask that?"   
He shrugged, glancing down at his feet. "Just something Owen said. It was dumb, forget about it."   
Jack touched a finger to his chin and brought his gaze up to meet his eyes. "Obviously its not dumb if it's bugging you."   
"Well, Owen also called you daddy, so figure that one out."   
Jack laughed and shifted closer. "Daddy? That's a game I haven't played in a while."   
Ianto sent Jack a cutting grin. "Do let me know when you tell Owen that. I'll want a copy of the CCTV footage so I can enjoy the look on his face."   
Jack smoothed his hands up and down Ianto's thighs. "Consider it done. In the meantime, you know what Owen's like. You usually brush off everything he says. What's different this time?"   
Ianto shrugged again, since he didn't actually know. It just seemed Owen's words had hit a nerve he hadn't even realised was vulnerable to such a suggestion.   
"Do you want me to talk to him?" Jack offered when Ianto didn't say anything.   
"God, no," Ianto replied quickly, knowing that'd just cement Owen's opinion. "No offence, but that'd just make it worse. Leave Owen to me. I can handle him."   
Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, I know I can trust you to keep the peace."   
Instead of moving away from him, Jack used his grip on Ianto's knees to widen his stance and then rolled his chair forward, bring their bodies together.   
"Something you need, sir?" Ianto emphasised the _sir_ , reminding Jack they were currently in working hours and his office wasn't exactly private.   
"A coffee and your mouth on mine. Not necessarily in that order."   
Jack reached up and took hold of his tie, tugging him down. He gave half a though to resisting, but then get got a nose-full of Jack's bloody addictive pheromones and decided one quick kiss wouldn't hurt. He slid a hand into Jack's hair and caught his mouth as Jack leaned up into him.   
Except there was no such thing as a quick kiss where Jack Harkness was concerned. He forgot about coffee, and Gwen's work, and even the fact they were in Jack's office with the door wide open. Jack's tongue caressed his lower lip and then slid into his mouth, claiming him body and heart. It wasn't until he felt Jack's warm fingers skimming the bare skin of his lower back that he was jolted back to himself.   
Jack had managed to unbuckle his belt and untuck his shirt without him even noticing. Not to mention the fact he was now all but straddling Jack's lap in his office chair.   
"Jack," he sighed, pulling the man's questing hands out of his clothes.   
"What?" Jack asked all innocence. His grin, however was pure wickedness.   
"Later," he told Jack firmly, stepping away from the desk to put his clothes to rights.   
Jack pouted at him, but turned back to the papers he'd been reviewing. "Coffee please?"   
"Coming right up." He took the files off Jack's desk and headed for the kitchen. Owen shot him an exasperated look as he passed by the workstations, but Ianto pretended not to notice and hurried on before his bright red cheeks gave the acerbic doctor something else to needle him about. Owen had been wrong. He didn't tattle to Jack. He and Jack simply had an understanding. He just liked to make sure matters were expatiated so the hub ran smoothly-- Well, _smoothly_ might have been a bit of a stretch, but at least he could try to ensure they didn't descend into utter chaos. Owen could think whatever he wanted. It wasn't like he was taking advantage of his personal relationship with Jack... Was he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit scene warning :)

Everywhere Ianto had gone in the hub so far that day, he'd felt Jack's trailing gaze. Whenever he looked up and caught Jack's grey-blue eyes, they'd been practically smouldering, leaving him fighting a blush. He knew that look. That was the we-haven't-shagged-properly-in-a-few-days look that said Jack had plans for him. Plans that would leave him limp, sleepy and blissed-out beneath Jack by the time Jack was finished with him.  
The rift had been going off the charts the last few days, most of the activity centred around an old hospital. They'd been run off their feet, which they didn't really need on top of Tommy's annual wake up in a couple of days. He and Jack had barely found five minutes alone, and indulged in nothing more than a mutual wank in the bathroom one day, and an extremely rushed blow-job in the archives another day.  
With the way Jack had been staring at him for the past several hours, he got the feeling Jack would have him naked in his bunker within five minutes of the others going home tonight, no matter how shattered he might be feeling. Although, he had to admit, a post-Jack-Harkness-shag sleep was the stuff of dreams.  
"Oi, office boy!" Owen yelled, bringing him out of his very unprofessional thoughts.  
He sighed before turning to face the doctor who was standing on top of the steps leading down to the autopsy bay. He didn't reply, just arched an eyebrow because they both knew he didn't appreciate being called office boy. Or tea boy, or butler boy, or chauffeur boy, or lover boy, any of the other million nicknames Owen used to rib him.  
"I need some more of those coloured tab things I put on the medical files." Owen held up a medical file to demonstrate, as if he didn't know to which he was referring.  
"They're in the stationery cupboard Owen. I'm helping Tosh match rift readings to items we've recovered in the past few days."  
Owen scowled at him. "And I have two more dead aliens to dissect once I get through with the one currently open on my table. So be a good lad and fetch them for me."  
His glare deepened. "I'm not a spaniel, Owen."  
At this, Owen grinned widely. "The way you bounce around this place at Jack's beck and call, could have fooled me."  
Ugh, he'd walked himself right into that one. "Second shelf on the left. The sections are labelled. Even someone as mentally challenged as yourself should be able to find them."  
"Come on, Ianto," Owen pleaded, obviously deciding to move on to cajoling. "I know you've got everything specially ordered in there, just the way you like it. What if I messed it all up on you? Accidentally, you understand."  
Damn it. Owen had him and they both knew it. "Of course, _accidentally_. Wouldn't want that. Just like we wouldn't want you to accidentally get decaf when I make your coffee this afternoon."   
Owen sent him an impatient scowl. Obviously he'd had enough of their conversation. "That threat is getting old, mate. So be a sweetheart and go get my coloured tabs already."  
The doctor didn't wait for him to answer, but turned and stomped back down to the autopsy bay. Ianto slapped the file he'd been holding down onto Tosh's desk.   
"Look on the bright side, Ianto," Tosh put in with a brief smile. "This way you won't need to worry about Owen messing up the shelves in the stationery cupboard like he did last week."   
"He knows exactly where everything is. He does it just to be a twat. He thinks if he messes it up enough times, he won't have to go get his own stationery any longer."  
Tosh shared an exasperated look with him. "Genius."  
"Isn't he, though?" Ianto replied with a cutting smile. "Be back in a few."  
He turned on his heel, only to pause as he saw Jack leaning against the door frame of his office staring at him, bedroom eyes in full effect.   
"Something you needed, sir?" He could feel his cheeks heating. It was so damned disconcerting that Jack could make his temperature rise by about twenty degrees, just by looking at him.   
"Since you're heading to the stationery cupboard, I could do with some more paper in my printer."  
Ianto frowned, wondering what on earth Jack could have been printing out all day since he'd checked and refilled the printer in Jack's office first thing that morning. "Of course. Be right back."  
He hurried off down the steps and around the base of the water tower toward the storage cupboards near the entrance to the archives. He didn't want to take long because Tosh had a pile of stuff on her desk to get through and she was more distracted than usual what with Tommy being woken up in a few days. He walked into the large stationery cupboard and pulled the old-fashioned cord on the single bulb, before letting the door swing shut behind him. He went over to collect Owen's labels first and then walked to the back wall where he kept the boxes of printer paper stacked. He bent over to start opening a new box, since he'd used the last of the paper in the previous box earlier that day.   
"What a view."  
He straightened at Jack's voice behind him, but didn't get a chance to turn around as Jack pressed up against his back.   
"You didn't need paper for your printer, did you?" Ianto asked as Jack ran his hands over his chest and started fingering the buttons of his waistcoat.   
"You should know. You filled it up for me this morning." Jack slipped the buttons free one at a time, and just that was enough to make him shudder.  
"Jack, Owen is waiting for me to bring him these labels." He held them up, but Jack took them from his hand and tossed them onto the shelf next to them.   
"Then he should have got them himself. He can wait. I can't." Jack's mouth landed on his neck and Ianto groaned at the immediate sensation sparking through every nerve ending. He gave half a thought to protesting, but now that Jack was up against him, now that every breath was laced with the unique scent of him, Ianto couldn't resist. Never bloody could. Sometimes he craved Jack so much it made him ache.   
"I need you, Ianto," Jack said against his neck in a low, hoarse voice. "Do you have any idea how much I want you most days? Your suits, and that smile. Your gorgeous blue eyes and miles of beautiful pale skin. You're temptation walking, and you don't even realise it."  
His head was spinning at Jack's words, all said in a raw, needy voice that rippled like a caress over his skin. He never knew whether to believe Jack when he said things like that. Didn't know if Jack meant it or he said the same sort of things to all his lovers--past and future--but the way he felt when Jack uttered those words, he couldn't even begin to describe it.   
He turned in Jack's arms and caught him in a frantic kiss. Jack was just as desperate and suddenly they were throwing clothes off in all directions, barely breaking the contact of their clinging lips as if they couldn't bear to stop kissing each other even long enough to undress. When they finally pressed up against each other, all heated bare flesh, Ianto moaned in a mixture of relief and anticipation. Jack's hands were all over him; pulling him closer, caressing him, holding him tight.   
"I've been thinking about this all day," Jack said in a breathless voice as he backed him up against the wall.   
Ianto slid a hand up Jack's neck and gripped a handful of his hair. "You think I couldn't tell? You're not a subtle as you think you are."  
Jack grinned at him. "Who said I was trying to be subtle?"  
Ianto flipped them around and pressed Jack into the wall. "If you were trying to drive me crazy, then congratulations, you did a smashing job."  
"Guess that makes us even."  
Jack yanked him in for a bruising kiss. Ianto let himself get lost in the moment, sinking eagerly into the heady rapture of every gasped breath and carnal moan between them. Ianto urged Jack to turn around, even as he glanced around their feet for Jack's trousers. A hand quickly shoved into one of the pockets produced the small sachet of lube he knew would be in there. Jack was nothing if not always prepared to jump him at a moment's notice. He tore the packet open with his teeth, his other hand already caressing the perfectly rounded curves of Jack's arse.   
"Hurry, Ianto," Jack panted, his hands pressed against the wall, already settled into a stance that was just begging Ianto to take him.   
"Hurry it is." Ianto slicked most of the lube over his hard cock, and then swiped what was left on his fingers over Jack's entrance. He was quite aware that sometimes Jack enjoyed _not_ being stretched or prepared first, and today was apparently one of those days. Sometimes he thought Jack did it just to torture him. Without any preparation, he was never willing to heedlessly thrust into Jack and risk hurting him, no matter how hard it was to hold back sometimes. Instead, he was always careful to slide into Jack by gradual degrees, making sure Jack was adjusting every step of the way, reading his cues in the response of his body and the wordless noises he made.   
Now didn't prove to be the exception. He steadied Jack with both hands on his hips as he pressed forward, keeping his jaw clenched and a tight leash on his control. He was maybe halfway in when Jack suddenly shoved back into him, forcing him as deep as he could possibly get.   
"I said _hurry_ ," Jack groaned, reaching back for him and bringing him in for a messy kiss; all wet tongue and nipping teeth. Jack grabbed his hand and guided it around to his front, both their fingers wrapping around Jack's erection.   
"Impatient," he murmured into Jack's ear, enjoying the frustrated growl Jack gave in reply. Well, if Jack wanted it that way, he was more than happy to play.   
"Both hands on the wall," he ordered Jack, even as he yanked Jack's hips back to give himself a better angle.   
"Now you're talking." Jack eagerly complied, bracing himself as Ianto slowly withdrew and then thrust hard, watching as Jack tipped his head back. The muscles across Jack's shoulders were bunching and flexing with his movements. Who would have ever guessed he'd get so turned on by a pair of broad, muscular shoulders and the knowledge he had the man they belonged to at his complete mercy?  
His thoughts splintered as Jack countered his thrusts, the rhythm between them both natural and familiar. From the first night they'd slept together, they'd always been intrinsically in sync, as if they were on the same wavelength, as if they'd been made for each another. Now, as Jack gasped his name, he knew he had Jack in a way no one else could claim. In this moment, Jack was completely his. Ianto owned him, body, mind and heart, even if neither of them could admit it.   
He reached past Jack and braced one hand against the wall next to Jack's splayed fingers, giving Ianto more leverage to thrust harder as he felt Jack's body tensing beneath him. Jack suddenly dropped his hands from the wall and held on Ianto instead, sinking against him, leaving Ianto with complete control. He kissed along Jack's shoulder, stroking Jack's erection in time with each thrust. Jack started shuddering in his arms with completely indecent, loud moans, heedless of how much noise he was making. Ianto pressed his mouth against Jack's neck, muffling his own shout as came deep inside Jack's body, even as he felt Jack spill over his hand.   
Jack dropped forward to lean bodily against the wall, while Ianto slumped against his back, winding his arms securely around Jack's waist to keep him close.   
"That was even better than I anticipated," Jack murmured in a lazily satisfied voice.   
"Mmm," he could only hum in response, wondering how he was going to find the energy to get dressed, let alone go back to work. They stayed like that for a few long blissful minutes, until Jack's phone started ringing somewhere in the pile of discarded clothes.   
"Reality is calling," Jack said, rubbing a hand affectionately along his forearm. Ianto reluctantly stepped back, giving Jack enough space between him and the wall to turn around. "Think I can get away with sending the others home early?"  
He sent Jack an exasperated look. "Not unless you want to spend after hours working, as opposed to more pleasurable activities."  
Jack pouted briefly, before leaning in to kiss him. "After hours, you're all mine. No work."  
Ianto couldn't help smiling as Jack stepped around him to start sorting out which clothes belonged to each of them. In a few moments they were both dressed again, and Ianto pulled a stack of papers out of the box for Jack's printer, even though it didn't need them.   
He followed Jack to the cupboard door, adjusting his tie and trying to reassert his professional demeanour. He supposed they could have returned separately and pretend like they hadn't been shut up in the cupboard together, but in a team of five, it wasn't hard to notice when two of them went missing for any length of time. When they arrived back at the workstations, Owen was leaning against Tosh's work station and Gwen had returned from some appointment she'd gone to earlier.   
Owen sent him an unimpressed look and held out his hand. "Well, where are they?"  
Ianto's mind spun for a full two seconds before he remembered why he'd originally gone to the cupboard. And it hadn't been to get paper for Jack's printer.   
"Um," he said, glancing at Jack for help, but getting nothing more than a grin and unrepentant shrug in return.   
"Right, I'm guessing my missing coloured tabs have something to do with the reason why Jack's hair looks like he walked through a tornado," Owen replied in an annoyed voice.   
Jack smoothed a hand over his hair, looking sheepish but not in the least embarrassed at being caught out.   
"I may have slightly forgotten your labels, but here's some paper for your printer." He handed over the stack of paper and managed to keep a straight face, despite the incredulous expression on Owen's features.  
"I don't need bloody printer paper. I need my coloured tabs. So if you don't mind, you can take your well-spanked arse back to the cupboard and slightly unforget to get my labels."   
"One, Jack didn't spank me," he started in a calm voice. Except he nearly lost it when Jack muttered. "not today, anyway," making Gwen and Tosh giggle in the background. "And two, I'm busy now. Jack needs coffee."  
"Damn it--" Owen started to bluster.  
"Don't you, Jack?" Ianto asked over top of whatever Owen was going to say. He looked expectantly at Jack, who glanced between him and Owen and then nodded.   
"Yeah, I need coffee. You wouldn't believe how much better it tastes after--"  
"Harkness! I swear if you finish that sentence, the next autopsy I perform will be in your office on your desk and I'll use that bloody coat of yours to mop up the alien guts."  
"Do _not_ touch the coat," Ianto warned in a low voice, pointing a stern finger at Owen.  
Owen threw up his hands in defeat and stomped past them toward the stairs leading down past the base of the water tower, muttering about inappropriate workplace relations and stationery cupboards and sodding coffee.   
"So," Jack drawled after Owen was gone. "Coffee, huh?"  
"Coming right up," he agreed, purposefully misunderstanding what Jack meant by the comment. He tugged his waistcoat straight, hoping it didn't look rumpled as it felt.   
Jack leaned in and kissed him on the lips, right in front of Tosh and Gwen, leaving him a little flustered.  
"I'll be waiting in my office. Don't be long." Jack didn't wait for him to answer, but bounded off toward said office, whistling some kind of tune.   
"That's a handy trick, that is," Gwen commented as she turned toward her computer.  
"What is?" he asked, collecting her and Tosh's mugs from their desks.  
"Being able to handle Jack's moods. He was all tetchy this morning before I went out, but now he's down right chipper."  
Ianto paused as Gwen's word sunk in. _Handle Jack's moods_? He doubted anyone had the ability to do that. He shook his head slightly and headed for the kitchen, walking a tad faster when he saw Owen stomping back from the stationery cupboard. He wasn't running away, per se, but strategically avoiding another confrontation until Owen had a chance to cool down and drink some coffee.   
He relaxed into the familiar routine once he reached the kitchen, Gwen's words going around in his head. Between that and Owen's comment the other day about him tattling to Jack, for the first time he wondered if his relationship with Jack had changed the team dynamics more than he'd imagined. 


End file.
